What a life!
by Jossette Saint Claire
Summary: Full summery inside. REPOSTED, had to edit a little. Twilight/Maximium ride. Normal pairings. RATED T FOR VIOLENCE AND CURSING. Oh, and sorry, pplz kept telling me different names for iggy, wether it's iggy or izzy, really doesn't bother me.
1. New beginings and old friends

**FULL SUMERY: Bella, Alice, and Rosalie run away from James, their abusive parent. Something no one knows about them is that they are X members of Max's flock, but when they find them again in Miami, and they meet the Cullen's, and hale, what will happen? **

**Crossover: Maximum ride, and twilight **

**PLEASE don't hate me because I love these two stories together! **

"Run Rosalie! Come on Alice!" We ran away from our old lives, with abusive parents, and people who didn't care about us.

"Coming Bella!" Yelled Rosalie, She carried one bag that carried all of her cloths.

"On my way Bella." Alice yelled coming up behind me.

We caught a bus to Miami, Florida. We were surprised a bus could take us that far. Alice had fallen asleep a long time ago. But I was up worrying that James would find us, or Jeb. I feared him with all my heart.

"Bella, what will we do now?"

"We run to Miami, and don't look back. We will make new lives, and get jobs that pay well, buy an apartment, and make new friends."

"But what if they find us?"

"They won't rose, trust me." I said, Tonight is going to be long, I could already tell."Rose, when we get there we find a salon, one of those that if the stylist does it it's free, and get a different look."

"Okay Bella." She said before she fell asleep on Alice.

_EPOV_

I walked around Miami, for some odd reason I was passing a bus stop when three girls got off it. Each beautiful, in their own way of course but the one that stunned me was the brown head. Her big doe like eyes sparkled, and her hair bounced when she took a step, thanking the bus driving as she got off.

She and her friends walked past me without even acknowledging I was there. This pissed me off.

I grabbed my phone and called Em "Yo, em…..There are some new girls in town….I just saw them get off a bus….Yes there was a blonde…..And a pixie like girl…Yep even a girl for me….Kay see you soon."

_BPOV_

"Bella, were mutant freaks, what if they turn us down?"

"Rose they won't turn us down because they don't know." I said trying to calm her nerves.

"Ya, rose they don't know so what's there to worry about?" Alice chimed in.

"Hello if you girls let your stylist pick out your outfit it's free!" Some sales lady said, they took Alice first, giving her long hair some trimming. **(PICS ON PROFIL) **Alice hair was like nothing before, she looked emo and her outfit completed the look. They took Rosalie, and she looked emo too. Finally me, I hated this but I was surprised, they made all three of us look emo, and it fit us perfectly!

"I looooove it!" Alice shrieked

We walked out and ran into this boulder of a man.

"Oh sorry…." We looked at them, they looked at us. "We best be off, come on Alice, Rosalie."

"Wait." One said "My name is Emmett, and I would love it if you went to lunch with us."

"Um..." I looked at Rosalie and Alice. They seemed okay with it "Sure why, not."

Alice's stomach gurgled, and we giggled, it's been a week since we ate anything.

"So, are you new here?" asked Emmett.

"Yes, we just got off the bus an hour ago."

"Ah, well this is Edward, and jasper." He said pointing to each as he said their name.

"Bella?" I turned to the familiar voice. I turned to max, and her flock.

"Bella!" Nudge ran at me and hugged me, along with angel and gazzy.

"Guys, where have you been?" Rosalie asked, Alice was hugging izzy

"Yo pixie, glad your back. You're a sight for blind eyes!" Izzy said.

"You're not very good at flirting you know?" She told him.

"Oh, guys this is Emmett, and his friends Edward, and jasper. They were about to take us out for lunch." Turned to them "Do you mind if they come along?" I asked them

"No not at all." Said Edward.

"YAY!" Yelled Alice. "Izzy! I have so much to tell you about how we've been, and how we got here, and bout…." Izzy put his hand over her mouth.

"Thanks." I said. "So where are we going to eat?" I asked Emmett.

"We are going to McDonalds. Best food around."

"Sure." I said.

**CLIFF HANGER! Lol, so there it is! R&R please!**


	2. ENTER THE LOVING ESME

**Okay, so here's chapter two! Sorry, I spelled one of their names wrong, so izzy is now Iggy! Sorry!**

The boys were very sweet; they even paid for our meal, max paid for the others.

"So, what have you all been doing since the school?" Max asked

"Well, abusive parent here, people hating us there. The norm." I said

"Abusive parent!" Iggy yelled.

"Iggy, calm down please." Alice said hugging him.

"Alice, I love you but why didn't you tell us?" He said, yes their in love, mutant freaks in love! How sweet!

"Because, we didn't know how." Those other boys were just listening. Like if it was any of their business.

"I am soooo sorry! But we have to go." I told them, and all of us left.

"You didn't have to cancel your date with them." Max said

"Yes, I did. You guys are family; they were just some random people who offered food."

**(All things in bold are French, **_italic is Spanish._**)**

"**Why did you tell us." **Iggy whispered to Alice **"Why?"**

"**Because I couldn't, he would have hurt us even more." **

"Then why don't you tell us now?" He said finally speaking in English, max taught us some things while in her flock, two of those something's, were French and Spanish.

"Well, let's take them to the cave, shall we fang?" Ask max, yep those two are together also, why is everyone together but I haven't had a single boyfriend! Ug! We climbed up on to the roof of one place, and our wings expanded. I so love that feeling I get when I feel the wind on them. **(Pics on profile too!)**

"Okay, guys! Come on!" Max said and we jumped into the air. I felt the whoosh of air and then that terrific feeling knowing that I was flying.

"YA!" Alice yelled, getting a chuckle from Iggy. She soared through the sky.

"Hide!" Max yelled, we saw three figures coming at us. By the looks of them they were men.

"Hey it's you guys again!" Yelled Emmett

"You guys have wings!" Alice yelled

"Ya, we do." Emmett's were like bats wings, jaspers were like butterfly black with jolts of green, and Edwards were like jaspers but his were only purple.

"Wow!" Rosalie said, and went to see Emmett's wings. "How did you get your wings?"

"I was transferred with bat dna." Emmett said

"Jasper and I had butterfly injected into us."

"Cool, I had butterfly injected in to me too!"

"I have a sort of hybrid bat bird thing."

"I have a red toucan!" Rosalie shouted. She flew around happily.

"She loves having wings, but there is a down side to being a mutant freak." They looked at me for the answer "Erasers."

"What! They've been after you too!" Max shouted, she was still the motherly figure

"Ya, this guy call ari."

"ARI!" Yelled max.

"What?"

"He's my brother. Or at least that's what jeb..." We stiffened at his name "Told me."

"Oh, well that's all behind us!" Alice said.

"Ya, let's take them home." Fang said. Alice flew away behind fang, while dragging Iggy, with the rest of us following.

"Slow down Alice! Blind people shouldn't be going this fast!" Iggy yelled

"Sure, like blind people shouldn't be able to cook, or win at monopoly."

"Oh! She got you there!" Rosalie said.

"Ha! Sure but I can win at cards now two!"

"See there's another thing to add on to the list!" Alice yelled

"Okay maybe you have a point." He said as he landed, unlucky for him gasman was underneath him, and he fell on his butt.

"OW!" Gassy yelled.

"What did you guys do this time?" Max asked

"I was underneath him, and he landed on me! He needs to watch where he's going!"

"Um, can't! Blind? Ring a bell?"

"Okay guys stop. As funny as this is, but why do you guys live in a cave?"

"Because ari, with the help of the blind, and gasman, blew up our house."

"What?" I said "Leave them by themselves and they make a bomb, have other people with them and they still make a bomb!"

"Either way, it goes BOOM!" Iggy said laughing.

"Sure, but it's getting dark out and I'm sleepy!"

"Sure, but we have to get back, esme will be worrying about us. And she always loves visitor you could stay with us." Emmett said, you know Emmett is starting to grow on me.

"Well, what do you guys think."

"REAL BEDS!" Nudge and Alice yelled

"What about the rest of o you?" I asked eyeing each one of them, but ending on max.

"Well, I guess we could."

"YAY!" Nudge and Alice screamed.

"Okay, follow us." They said and we flew to the beach, and a round a couple of corners. Until we got to this giant house, it had like twenty stories!

Edward knocked on the door, and a couple seconds, yes you read me right, seconds later a nice women answered the door.

"Hello mother, this is max and her flock, and Bella, Alice and Rosalie." Emmett said.

"Well, hello, I am esme, and my husband Carlisle is out for a little bit."

"It's nice to meet you." I said

"Ya, well, mom can they stay here? I mean they've been sleeping in a cave.."

"Say no more! Children sleeping in a cave! How awful!" She said.

"Moms the children loving type, even if they are mutant freaks." Edward whispered in my ear. His breath sent jolts of electricity through me.

"Come in, come in! Let's get you into something comfortable!" she pulled us inside her home. She gave me, Rosalie, and Alice matching pj's except mine were blue, Alice's were purple, and Rosalie's red. Max, and nudge had the same as us, but nudges were brown, and maxes were yellow, angel being the youngest got some silly barny ones. And the boys wore the exact same except theirs were different colors too. Not that izzy didn't care what color he got.

"Thank you Esme, you're very generous. Nothing like James."

"James?"

"X-boyfriend of Rosalie's. Not the nicest of people."

"Oh." Edward looked crushed, I wonder if he has a girlfriend, STOP! No thinking of Edward that way, you only just met him!

**Cliff hanger! LOVE doing that! WAHAHAHAHA!**


End file.
